<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll Be Back by mxartbotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182047">You'll Be Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy'>mxartbotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Typist and the Agent [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out in the Office, More minor cumplay, Reunion, Reunion Sex, awkward phone calls, letter writing, long distance, romantic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they caught Pablo Escobar, you didn’t cheer with the rest of the office.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Set after the events of season 2 and at the beginning of season 3, you navigate being separated from Javi and returning to Bogotá. But what will happen when you find out that not only is Javi being promoted, but returning as well?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Follow up from 'Blue' but I think can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Typist and the Agent [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Story of Javi/Male Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World Was Wide Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts">mochaaaa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they caught Pablo Escobar, you didn’t cheer with the rest of the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more a mixture of relief at the prospect of returning to the embassy and anticipation of a mountain load of paperwork coming across your desk. Out in the field the work was messy and it was your job to wrap it up nice and tidy for the higher ups.</p>
<p>Trevor, yet again, tried to wrangle you to go out for drinks to celebrate with everyone, but you declined in favour of staying at the base to finish up some work.</p>
<p>“We just caught the biggest cocaine guy in Colombia, come on!” he insisted, leaning over your desk, “You don’t get to celebrate something like this every day.”</p>
<p>“These reports aren’t going to write themselves,” you point out. Work productivity had dropped significantly since the news came in that afternoon and the inbox had been piling up despite your efforts to stay on top of it. Besides, you didn’t feel particularly in the mood to go out and toast to a dead man. Your job didn’t end with shooting Escobar on some rooftop and it felt like you were the only one thinking of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” Trevor waved a hand, “You know where we are if you change your mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You knew you wouldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, the base was blissfully quiet. And while it gave plenty of space to work, it also gave space for thinking; you weren’t keen on thinking too much these days. Regardless, you couldn’t help it, couldn’t help thinking about Javi watching some news report about Escobar, the man he had been chasing for years. Rumours, of course, had spread like wildfire through the office when Messina and Javi were sent back on the same day. Nothing official went out, but the absence was noticed immediately. Fuelling the mill was a Miami Herald interview, of which a copy had been passed around covertly.</p>
<p>Everything had fallen into place when you read it, all of Javi’s behaviour leading up to his departure. It didn’t name him, but it didn’t have to, at least not for you. You’d been privy to the thoughts of a man who was troubled by the choices he was making and now you knew what those choices were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some people thought it was Javi, some thought it might have been Messina, and you didn’t comment either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weren’t you two friends?” Trevor asked when you had passed the copy of the Herald back to him without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friendly,” you had said shortly, gazing down at the paper in the typewriter and not seeing the words. You had read about what Los Pepes had done. And you also knew Javi would never actively condone the killing of innocent people. It didn’t surprise you to think that Javi had bitten off more than he could chew; he’d carried the weight of catching Escobar on his shoulders needlessly. And so you put it out of your mind as much as you could.</p>
<p>A few weeks later, you, Trevor, and everyone else from the DEA were moved back to the embassy and it was like Escobar had never happened. You were back in your own apartment with your own things, but you still missed the run down apartment in Medellín. Or was it Javi that you were missing? You refused to let that thought take any shape and instead tried to focus on returning your life to normal.</p>
<p>You’d gotten one letter from Javi before you went back to Bogotá. It was short and awkward and just the kind of thing Javi would write. It made your chest ache. So you’d slipped it into the back of your copy of <em>Jane Eyre</em> and left it there, the edges peeking out the top whenever you pulled it out to read. In the letter, he’d said he would call. But you went back to Bogotá before he’d gotten the chance, so you wrote back with your number. It was still no guarantee. Javi was right to think that all of his calls would be monitored and the slightly paranoid part of your mind wondered if yours were too.</p>
<p>Javi did call though. A month after you sent your letter, you were woken up by the ringing of your phone. Blearily, you rolled out of bed and stumbled into the living room, grabbing the phone off the cradle next to the couch, “Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice was unmistakable, even if it had been weeks since you’d last heard it and your stomach tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Filling the silence before you can, Javi speaks, “I’m sorry I didn’t call I, I was dealing with some things here.” He pauses, and then continues when you still don’t say anything, “I got your letter. That’s how I knew to call you, uh, here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally you respond, sinking down onto the couch, “It’s nice to hear your voice, Javi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice to hear yours too.” Javi clears his throat and something rustles, like he’s shifting from foot to foot, “I have some news. They promoted me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blinking away the sleep, it takes you a moment to respond, “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi chuckles, “Yeah, I was surprised too, after…” He trails off, “They want me to head the Cali operation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tightness in your stomach suddenly unravels to lurch. “What does that mean then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Means they’re sending me back to Bogotá.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not for another month though, you later find out. The rest of the phone call is short, like Javi’s letter, like he’s still unsure of what to say to you. But you don’t want to talk about it over the phone, so you let it be. When you say your goodbyes, he pauses, as if deliberating for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-” It’s on the tip of your tongue, but something stops you. Maybe it’s the phone call, maybe it’s something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi chimes in before you can decide how you want to finish that thought, “I’ll write again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” You ignore the disappointment lining your tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talk to you later, eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Talk later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi doesn’t call again, but he does write once more, from his father’s farm in Texas. You write a response back, but you don’t know if it’ll reach him before he leaves. The letters aren’t filled with anything much, this and that and vague language that has you wanting to tear your hair out. You want to think that you both could pick things back up. But would Javi want to?</p>
<p>A month passes before you know it; a memo goes out notifying the staff of their new boss and whispers of the hero who had caught Escobar start flooding the break room and elevator. Evidently, the talk about the Miami Herald article had dissipated in the move back to the embassy, and now you were surrounded by people excited about a man they had never met.</p>
<p>Stoddard was absolutely unbearable. He had been practically preening when he walked in and very loudly began talking to his deskmate agents about how he would be Javi’s DEA attaché and driver and what a great opportunity he had to learn from one of the DEA’s best. Javi was going to hate him.</p>
<p>You came in early that day, like you always do, to catch the morning memo requests and have them done up and delivered before people started to arrive. Turn the computer on, go through the inbox, get to work. Trevor would come in a bit after you, just beating the rush of people to the break room for coffee. You’d already be on your second. It felt like such a usual day that it was almost like you were able to forget whose office you sat next to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until you look up at the sound of Stoddard’s voice and see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi is wearing a neat and trim navy blue suit and he’s styled his hair slightly differently, but it’s still Javi. Your fingers freeze over your keyboard and you watch. He has a slightly harried expression on his face, probably due to Stoddard’s non-stop nattering, and walks by without a glance in your direction.</p>
<p>You swallow, quickly turning your focus back to the computer screen. It was his first day, and it looked like he barely had the attention to give to Stoddard, let alone anyone else he might have been walking by. You try not to let it get to you, and instead watch in slight amusement as Javi strides out of his office not even thirty seconds after he entered it, Stoddard trailing behind and weakly giving directions to one of the file storage rooms. The next twenty minutes was a parade of file boxes into Javi’s office, eight or nine in total between the two of them. You weren’t the only person observing this strange office spectacle.</p>
<p>Once all the boxes had been brought in, though, Javi disappeared into his office and didn’t reappear for the rest of the afternoon. Stoddard had ended up returning to his desk, acting more than a little put out that Javi didn’t want his help with whatever he was doing.</p>
<p>By the end of the day, it almost seemed to have returned to normal. Almost. The light in Javi’s office was still on when people began packing up to go home and there were no signs he was leaving any time soon. You jump when Trevor raps on the side of your desk.</p>
<p>“Katie and some of the others are going for a drink, wanna join?” He fixes you with a determined look and you realize you’ve turned down the past few drink invitations. Trevor’s not going to give up this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me finish up here,” you reply, gesturing to your computer, “Get some stuff done before tomorrow and then I’ll join.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trevor claps you on the back, “Better than nothing! See you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The office quiets again, nearly like it was that morning, except for the occasional shuffling of papers or a box lid from Javi’s office. The blinds hanging in the glass walled office had been closed, but you feel so keenly aware of it that you’re barely able to concentrate in finishing up the report compilation you’re working on. Finally, you click print and push back from your desk. You try not to peek into the open office, but light spills out of the corner of your eye.</p>
<p>Paper warm in your hands, you distribute the compilation to the correct office and return back to the pit. As you do, you hear a familiar voice call out, tired and strained, “Stoddard!” You step around the corner and see Javi standing at the door of his office, leaning against the frame and staring into the empty pit, like he just noticed that everyone had left. At the movement, he looks up, eyes widening slightly when he sees you.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He straightens, lowers his arm, and then lifts it to lean on the door frame again, the other fumbling at his pocket. He clears his throat and you can’t help the small smile that crosses your face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.” For a moment, it feels like nothing moves. You can hear your own breath and you’re acutely aware that you’re both still in the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi clears his throat, “Didn’t expect to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clearly.” It comes out shorter than you mean to, and you half gesture towards your desk, “I’ve been working here all day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes off the door frame, hand dropping to his side, “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that stretches out between you is choking and you swallow before walking over to your desk. “You looked busy,” you say, quieter, as you lean over to turn your computer off. You shuffle some papers on your desk and pick up your bag, slinging it over your shoulder.</p>
<p>Still standing in the doorway of his office, Javi looks unreadable. Tense, like maybe he’s about to start forward, but you don’t want to assume. He could be tired, he could be upset. He could be desperate for you to push him into his office and close the door behind you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could be desperate for you to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You step around your desk, adjusting your bag strap with nervous fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Are you-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Do you want-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” you say instead, and turn on your heel just as Javi speaks:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stopping, your bag swings by your side. You look over your shoulder at him. He shifts on his feet and then jerks a thumb over his shoulder into his office, “Want a drink?”</p>
<p>Gone was the unsureness in Javi’s eyes. His shoulders were still tense, but his mouth was firm, like he had made a decision about something. The air crackled between you and before you knew it, you were moving towards him. There were two things in that moment that you were absolutely sure of. One, DEA offices did not usually come pre-stocked with liquor. And two, that Trevor was going to kill you for being late.</p>
<p>The door had barely closed behind you when your bag drops to the floor and you fist your hands in Javi’s shirt, pulling him in closer. His own fly up to grasp at your upper arms, large and warm. You pause, both of you swaying slightly on the spot, lips just barely brushing his. His breath is spreading out hot across your cheeks and you lean in to kiss him softly. Javi melts against you, fingers curling around your shoulders and pulling you in tight. His mouth moves slowly in tandem with yours and he sighs when you tip your head to open it.</p>
<p>It’s sweet and spine tingling and heady and you want to lose yourself in it. There’s a fresh edge to the taste of him that’s new but the smell of his cologne is familiar. You pull back, just for a moment, and reach to cup his jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Javi says, touch trailing down your back to your hips, “Were you really out there all day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You chuckle, touching your forehead to his, “Like I said, you seemed busy.” The words have no bite this time and Javi huffs out a laugh, the smile blossoming under your fingers. Something hits you and you straighten, resting your hands on the side of his neck, “Did you quit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi blinks, “Yeah. For now.” He sighs, pulling you in a bit closer, “After today though…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It fills you to the brim to have him here like this. In your arms, just talking. Your worries from before evaporate and you press a chaste kiss to his lips before murmuring, “Don’t think about that now.” Feeling greedy, you dive in for another deep kiss, wrapping your arms over his shoulders. Javi hums lowly, the rumble vibrating against your chest, and you run a hand through his hair to rumple the tidy locks. You can feel the heat building between you and you relish in how slow it is, taking your time to mould your body against his and bask in the warmth of it. His hands slide up and down your back, finally tugging at your shirt so he can slip underneath it to touch your bare skin. You make a small noise in the back of your throat and can’t help the roll of your hips against his.</p>
<p>“Javi,” you gasp, “I can’t- we shouldn’t-” But you kiss him again anyways and with firm hands Javi guides you until the back of your thighs are bumping against his desk. You fumble at the knot of his tie, pulling it loose so you can unbutton the top of his shirt and let your fingers sweep over his collarbone.</p>
<p>He kisses down your jaw until his mouth is pressed right up to your ear. “I know,” he breathes, and you feel him palm your growing erection through your pants. Continuing to kiss and nip along your neck, his touch remains frustrating light and your grip in his hair tightens. With a bit of manoeuvring, you manage to wedge your thigh in between his legs and press up, making Javi groan appreciatively against your skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come home with me,” he murmurs, squeezing and making your hips grind into his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, <em>ah</em>, I can’t.” You lean back just enough that Javi lifts his head, lips parted as he pants, “I said I’d get drinks with some of the others in the office.”</p>
<p>“You’d rather spend time with them than with me?” Javi asks coyly, dragging his hand up and down slowly. It’s enough to make you see stars and the invite back to Javi’s seem more than appealing, but you still place a gentle hand on his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ll ask where I was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Javi lets up, moving his hand to rest on your hip, “Tell them something came up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Javi," you warn as he nuzzles into your neck. Every voice in your head is screaming for you to go with him but you know that Trevor will spend all day tomorrow grilling you on where you were if you don’t show, “I won’t go for very long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Javi straightens, and you let your arms slide down until your hands are at his waist, “You could come too if you wanted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stoddard won’t be there will he?” Javi asks with a grimace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You chuckle as he steps back and you reach around to tuck your shirt back in, “Unfortunately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I’ll pass.” He runs his fingers through his hair to flatten it as best he can, “Might grab a drink anyways but I’m not sitting through an evening of that guy.”</p>
<p>Picking up your bag, you walk over to where he is and press a lingering kiss on him, sucking on his bottom lip as you pull back, “Afterwards, then.” The look Javi gives you nearly makes you change your mind but instead you pat his chest and turn to leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, back with more of these two because I cannot be stopped. Second chapter will be posted in a week and will have, if you happen to have been following this series, all the sexy goodness that I hope you'll enjoy. </p>
<p>Hit me up on tumblr at <a href="https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com">mxartbotboy</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, Javi shows up about fifteen minutes after you do, pulling his tie free from his collar and sliding into the bar with his back turned obviously towards the table you and the others are sitting at. Stoddard leans forward with excitement, “Should I ask to buy him a drink?”</p><p>“Leave the poor guy alone, he’s been sorting through all those boxes you lugged up from the back.” Trevor says, taking a sip from his beer. Thankfully, Trevor hadn’t been as star struck as the rest of the office, having actually worked the Escobar assignment too, but he did tend to act a bit full of it whenever it came up.</p><p> </p><p>Stoddard scoffs, “Well I <em>did</em> make all those summary reports for him. Anyways,” he stands, fussing with his tie, “I’m going to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>All of you watch as Stoddard approaches Javi and leans on the bar, probably asking in what he thought was a pretty cool way, exchange a few words and then slump his shoulders as he turns around dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t even consider it,” he says glumly, dropping back into his seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should have gone,” Katie says, resting her chin on her hand, “I’ve heard he’s a bit of a ladies man.”</p><p> </p><p>Something hot flares up in your stomach, but you push it down and take a drink instead. “He probably doesn’t want to hang out with a bunch of office lackeys,” you point out, trying to sound casual. You don’t like the way that Katie keeps glancing over at Javi and you try to remind yourself of who Javi had agreed to see later.</p><p>Finally, the topic of Javi snubbing the group for drinks fades and the night wears on. You keep an eye on Javi sitting at the bar, who remains alone for most of the night except for when a man you don’t recognize sits next to him. He orders a drink and they have a short conversation; you can see Javi getting agitated and you wonder what the man could be saying that was getting Javi so riled up. The man doesn’t stay long though and soon Javi is alone again, nursing another whiskey and looking distant.</p><p>You barely pay attention to the conversation at the table, your focus more and more out of the corner of your eye. You’re planning on leaving when Javi does, but the time passes and first Stoddard leaves, and then Trevor. He makes some kind of comment about you staying out later than normal but you can’t remember your response, too distracted by the fact that Javi had started glancing over at your table. Of course, Katie and the girl next to her, Rena you think, are convinced that Javi is making eyes at her, and it’s a relief when Javi stands up before Rena has talked Katie into going over.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading out,” you say, pushing back from the table, “See you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>You spot Javi next to his car and with a quick look over your shoulder to determine the lot was empty, you jog over. “Way to play the broody boss,” you say when you reach him, leaning on the hood. His head jerks up sharply but when he sees it’s you, his shoulders relax a bit.</p><p> </p><p>You frown, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Javi rubs his face, “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.” He steps forward and in an uncharacteristically public move, gently takes your hand, “Need a ride?”</p><p> </p><p>Heart suddenly thumping in your chest, you give his a small squeeze, “No, just your address.”</p><p> </p><p>Tugging you, Javi pulls you in and in one swift movement is crowding you against the door of his car. Your face feels hot and you swallow when he runs his nose along your cheekbone to whisper his address into your ear. You shiver as his breath washes over your skin and you put your palms on his chest, “Can’t wait to have me huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.” His touch wanders over your hip and up your side, making you grab his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“See you soon,” you whisper back and then slip out from under his grip with a grin. Javi eyes linger on you as you back away from his car towards your own and it feels wrong to turn your back on him.</p><p>Twenty minutes later you’re taking the steps two at a time up to Javi’s floor, around the corner, down the hall, and knocking on unit 216. You don’t even take in the apartment; as soon as Javi opens the door you’re grabbing at his waist and pulling him in, kicking the door closed behind you.</p><p>This time, it isn’t like at the office. It’s messy and hot, and your fingers fumble over each other as you start practically undressing in the hallway. You let Javi drag you forward, until you’re tumbling through the door to his bedroom and falling on top of him, shrugging off your shirt. Javi’s mouth is all over you, kissing down your neck and across your chest, his hands running up your thighs as you hover over him.</p><p>“Fuck, Javi,” you gasp, pulling his head back and kissing him hard. He moans and cups your ass, squeezing tight enough to make you moan in turn. Reaching down, you rub up the underside of Javi’s hardening cock and he bucks up into the touch. It’s exactly like you remember, and suddenly you break off the kiss, breathing hard.</p><p>It’s still except for your heaving chests for a moment, and Javi brushes his knuckles along your cheek. “I missed you,” he says quietly. You lick your lips and turn your face in to kiss his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, <em>mi querido</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The urgency from before has melted into a simmer. Javi’s arms slip around you and pull you flush against him, and your elbows bracket his face to curl over his head. Breathing together and holding each other, it’s like a hole is being patched up in your chest, one you barely knew was there.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Javi murmurs into your shoulder, not letting up his grip, “I’m just- I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Your fingers tangle in his hair and you lift your head, “No more talking.” Gentle swipes across his scalp make him close his eyes for a moment as you pepper kisses across his brow. Slowly, you grind your hips down and Javi makes a small noise, his hands growing tight on your back. You continue to kiss his face and move your hips, listening to the soft, broken noises that he makes as your cocks rub together.</p><p>“<em>C-chico</em>,” Javi breathes out, his hands sliding down to your ass again, this time spreading your cheeks so his finger can brush across your entrance. Your skin prickles pleasantly and the rolling of your hips increases in pace.</p><p>Ducking down, you suck at the skin just beneath Javi’s ear, drawing out a sharp breath. “You want my tight little ass?” you ask, laving at the spot with your tongue, “Cause I want your cock.”</p><p>Javi groans and one of his hands disappears to reach out above him to the bedside drawer. You hear the slide of wood on wood and the jumble of things being pushed around. Then his other hand disappears too and there’s a familiar click. When his hands return, it’s the touch of a cool slicked finger pressing at your entrance.</p><p>Burying your face in the side of his neck, you pant open mouthed as Javi curls his finger in and out, your hips stuttering against his. A second finger pushes in and the double stimulation is nearly too much. “Fuck,” you gasp out, lifting yourself onto your knees. Javi readjusts and a third finger joins the first two, making you fist your hands in the blankets. Gently, he cups your jaw and the tip of his thumb runs along the seam of you mouth. Your lips part and wrap around it, sucking hard and moaning.</p><p>You whimper when Javi pulls out and clicks open the bottle of lube again. Looking down, you can see the thin sheen of sweat covering Javi’s collarbone and the way his hair curls over his forehead. You could stare at him all day, but your mouth drops open when the tip of his cock is pressing against you, filling you and making your back arch. Your hips sink down to meet his and the the grip Javi has on you is bruising. His head is tipped back, exposing the column of his throat, and you watch him swallow as you fully seat yourself.</p><p>“Y-you feel, <em>fuck</em>,” Javi pants, shuddering beneath you when you contract just the slightest. And then, without warning, you lift your hips and slam them back down, both of you groaning loudly. It feels so good, the way that Javi’s cock fills your ass, and you don’t stop the brutal pace you’ve started. His hips are bucking up to meet yours and you know you aren’t going to last very long like this.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a hand on Javi’s chest, you use the leverage to rock yourself back and forth and you moan at the slight change of angle, “Touch me, Javi, <em>please.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He complies by wrapping his hand around your cock and making tight, quick strokes that has your stomach tightening and your toes curling. Pleasure is crawling up your spine and your chest flips when Javi covers the hand on your chest, braiding your fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck, <em>fuck</em>, are you gonna- fuck, I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Javi, yes, <em>Javi</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>You curl over, grinding your hips down as you come and Javi lets out a long, satisfied noise, thrusting erratically. Thicks spurts of cum cover Javi’s stomach as he strokes you, letting go when you sink down with a sigh. Javi rubs a thumb over your knuckle, eyes hazy, and he grunts when you pull yourself off.</p><p>For a moment, you hover over him, admiring the mess painted across his stomach, before you shuffle down and begin cleaning up the cum with your tongue. Javi tucks an arm under his head and simply watches, still holding your hand, as you clean him off, pressing a kiss just below his belly button when you’re done. You can feel a trickle of cum and lube down the side of your thigh and you shiver, sitting up.</p><p>“You’re,” Javi starts, also sitting up to pull you in close between his legs, “Incredible.” He gives you a chaste kiss before manoeuvring you down onto your back. Thankfully he has a box of tissues on the bedside table and he uses a few to wipe you and himself down thoroughly.</p><p>Feeling exhausted, sleep is already pulling at your eyes and you tug Javi down on top of you. You barely even notice him tossing the blankets over you and turning off the lights, barely feel how he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you in close. It isn’t until your eyes snap open in the dark that you realized that you’ve fallen asleep.</p><p>The acrid smell of cigarette smoke fills your nose and you sit up, blinking as the early morning light streams in through the blinds hanging from the window. Javi is sitting on the edge of the bed, back to you, and you can see a trail of smoke swirling up over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you quit,” you say blearily, the blankets pooling around your hips.</p><p> </p><p>Javi looks over, the glow of the cigarette lighting up his face, “And I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>You reach over and rub a hand over his back, turning his words over in your head. There had been a part of you that had thought that too, during those long weeks with only a letter or two in Javi’s scratchy handwriting.</p><p>“Are we…?” The partial question slips out before you can stop your sleep-addled brain and it hangs between you two like the smoke. Finally, Javi does turn, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’ll have me,” he says, taking your hand in his. You can’t see his face, but the silhouette of his jaw lifts in an unmistakeable smile.</p><p> </p><p>You smile back, you chest lightening, “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then they were together again. I'm having quite a lot of fun writing this series and I do have more to come, so stay tuned for that if you'd like to keep following it!</p><p>find me on tumblr at <a href="https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com">mxartbotboy</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>